User blog:JohnnyOTGS/Johnny's Game Profile~Mission: Impossible (NES Game)
Good Morning to all of you. This is yet another edition of Johnny's Game Profile where I tell you about the details of some of the lesser known video games from either the past or the present. This blog (should you choose to read it) will be about the NES version of Mission: Impossible. One of the more lesser known games made by Konami and based on the re-boot of the classic 1960's TV Show back in the late 1980's. Jim Phelps was given orders from his superiors of the CIA sanctioned agency known as Impossible Mission Force (IMF) to find and rescue an important scientist named Dr. O who is wanted by a secret criminal organization named the Sinister 7 as they have plans to destroy the world. He calls on his IMF team of Max Harte, Grant Collier, Nicolas Black and Shannon Reed for this mission. Cast Jim Phelps The leader of his own IMF team, though he doesn't physically appear in the game, but he tells you of the mission (that is *if* you choose to accept it). Max Harte The playable characters in the game are what I would like to call the "Guy-Cody-Haggar" playable roster after the playable characters from Final Fight as there is 3 characters (with one being the most well rounded along with the other 2 having extreme speed or strength advantages/disadventages) Max is the Mike Haggar of the game as he moves the slowest, but he uses a rifle which shots bullets that do the most damage and go the length of the screen, his special item he uses is a remote detonating bomb which can easily eliminate a legion of enemies. Grant Collier The son of other IMF agent: Barney Collier (from the original 1960's Show). Grant is the fastest (ideal for outrunning some enemies or to avoid surveillance cameras) but because he uses his fistys to fight directly, he has the shortest range of the 3 playable characters and it also doesnt do much damage. Grant's special item is the gas grenade which stuns enemies for a few seconds. Because Grant is also a tech geek, he can also unlock doors that require a 4 digit code. Nicholas Black The most well rounded of the 3 agents you control. Nicholas uses Boomerangs to attack and they travel a respectable distance and do a good amount of damage (though they can get used to using as they need to return to Nicholas). Nick's special item is a special mask which allows him to Masquerade as the enemy (though his clothes will turn from purple to brown) and enemies won't shoot at him for a few seconds. Shannon Reed Already on the mission as she is undercover posing as Dr. O's aide. Her only appearence in the game is when you rescue Dr. O. The game begins in the back alleys of Moscow as you must head to the ctiy's sewer system, and then to Venice as you go through the Mud Flat city in a speedboat and into another underground base, and to the snow-capped Swiss Alps, and finally to a Submarine. While traversing through these places, you must go around talking to people who will either tell you where you need to go or (sometimes) blow your cover. While in underground bases, not only do you have to deal with enemies that will either shoot or even throw firebombs at you, but you also must pass through that bases security: either dodging moving surveillance cameras or staying out of the way of robotic bugs, all of which will trigger the alarm and send strange blue skinned creatures after you. There are also traps you must avoid, ranging from gushes of sewage, blasts of scalding hot steam, Statues of knight armor with real swords, streams of fire, wind machines and even magnets. Some of the people you talk to will give you ID Cards (which you will need to open certain doors) and once you have these cards, a cutscene will appear where the photos on the ID Cards will be swapped out for the mugshots of Max, Grant and Nicholas respectively. This game is widely regarded as being one of the more difficult games on the NES (as are so many other games on the NES), and there are many reasons why. Not only are (more often than not) enemies inconveniently placed where it's quite difficult to get around, but you also must avoid traps which do a lot of damage if you are not careful. The details are also a bit getting used to, for most of the game it is in a quite unusual overhead perspective, but unlike most other games that are in the overhead perspective, it's alsomst like looking at a video feed of an orbiting sattelite as the character sprites look wierd with their head and shoulders (almost like it is perfectly straight down), the only times you'll see the characters in the normal protions is when they are either going up or down a flight of stairs or during cutscenes. The final boss is also very unusual because very few games have a boss that is a computer, as it's like JOSHUA from the cult classic move WarGames (starring Matthew Broderick). That is all for today on Johnny's Game Profile. Be sure to check out my other blog series: JohnnyTalk as I talk about general video game related things. So long for now. Oh, almost forgot, this blog will self destruct in 5 seconds Category:Blog posts